Madame Love
by Randuril
Summary: Akane es una escritora de fics, y sufre como todos de lo bueno y lo malo de esta vida.
1. Madame Love

**Ranma** **½ no me pertenece**

 **.  
**

 **Madame Love**

 **.**

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

 **.**

Akane entró a su cuarto, tiró las cosas de la escuela encima de la cama y luego, sin siquiera hacer el amago de quitarse el uniforme y ponerse una ropa más cómoda, encendió la computadora que tenía en el escritorio.

Después se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta… pero disimuladamente, no como para dar a entender _que quería estar con la puerta cerrada_ , sino como para decir «voy a ponerme a estudiar, porque soy una hija muy buena y una alumna muy aplicada, así que llego desde el instituto directo a hacer la tarea y repasar mis apuntes. Ese promedio alto no se mantiene solo».

Se conectó a internet. El módem era lento, lentíííííííísimo, o eso le pareció hasta que pudo abrir todas las páginas que quería. Unas cuatrocientas mil ventanas estaban abiertas al mismo tiempo apretadas en la barra superior de la pantalla.

Lo primero era ver cómo le había ido a su historia.

No necesitó logearse porque mantenía su cuenta en la página de fics siempre abierta, se dirigió a su perfil (y mientras esperaba que la computadora la redireccionara, miró las novedades en el facebook que se había hecho como su alter ego. También en el twitter, el tumblr, el pinterest, el canal de youtube, visitó su blog, su google+ y sacó de su bolsillo el celular y volvió a mirar por enésima vez en ese día su cuenta de instagram, su whatsapp, su QQ y su snapchat. En todos había anunciado que publicaba un nuevo capítulo de su historia).

Ya en su propio perfil en la página de fics, observó las estadísticas. Había subido el capítulo en la mañana, antes de irse al colegio, lo hacía porque la mayoría de sus lectoras eran de América, las dos Américas (¿o las tres?... como sea), y a aquella hora allí era de noche, en algunos países de madrugada, y todo fanficker que se preciara sabía que la madrugada era EL HORARIO para actualizar un fic.

Sus lecturas, como Akane había supuesto, habían subido de forma notoria. Le había llegado un buen número de comentarios y, gracias a Kami-sama, su historia continuaba encabezando la lista de actualizaciones. ¡Jo!

Se sintió la escritora más fabulosa de todos los tiempos, la más creativa, la mejor en todo lo que hacía, no solo en eso, ¡en lo que fuera! Se sintió hasta la mejor chef del continente asiático.

Madame Love era la mejor escritora de fanfictions de Inuyasha que existía. Y no se diga más.

Se colocó los auriculares, dejó que su reproductor de música estuviera random y abrió un nuevo archivo de Word para comenzar a teclear otro grandioso capítulo.

…Pero antes volvió a releer muy despacio (ejem —yvariasveces— ejem) todos los reviews que había recibido, porque eran su pago y su alimento, lo que la inspiraba en todas sus exitosas tramas.

Sonrió y acarició con devoción una figurita que tenía sobre el escritorio, cerca de su pc, la figurita de Inuyasha, ese perro demonio que la hacía suspirar y le quitaba el sueño imaginando fantásticas historias.

¡Oh!... ¡Ah!

…

Ranma caminó por el pasillo frente al cuarto de su prometida y se quedó de piedra. Él, que quería pasar _casualmente_ por el cuarto de Akane y al encontrar la puerta abierta entrar _casualmente_ a molestarla, darle conversación _casualmente_ , convencerla de que lo ayudara con la tarea y pasar _casualmente_ el rato hasta que fuera la hora de cenar, descubrió que la puerta estaba cerrada.

Cerrada.

O sea CERRADA.

Ce-rra-da.

¿Cómo podía estar la puerta cerrada? Lo pensó y lo pensó y no entendió por qué.

Para colmo de males, luego escuchó extraños suspiros que venían del interior del cuarto.

¡Qué carajos!

Ranma se dio la media vuelta. Si no era por la puerta, lo haría por la ventana, pero que entraba en el cuarto de Akane, entraba.

 _Casualmente_ , claro.

 **.**

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

 **.**

 _Será actualizado._

 **.**

 **.**

Dedicado a Marisol y a Sophy, para que vuelvan al fandom.


	2. Madame Love en acción

Ranma ½ no me pertenece

.

 **Madame Love en acción**

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙

 **.**

Ranma miró intensamente la puerta del cuarto de Akane, como si pudiera arrancarla de cuajo con los ojos.

 _Si no era por la puerta, lo haría por la ventana, pero que entraba en el cuarto de Akane, entraba._

«Casualmente, claro», pensó, creyéndose un genio por la idea que se le había ocurrido. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó su camino hasta la ventana de su prometida, un camino que él no lo sabía en ese momento, pero sería largo, muy largo, lleno de peligros, nuevos enemigos que vencer y batallas que ganar. ¡Hasta una nueva prometida! Pero eso sería spoilear demasiado ya desde este primer párrafo, mejor decir que Ranma simplemente bajó la escalera hasta la sala.

Cuando salía muy campante hacia el jardín para dar la vuelta a la casa, Kasumi lo detuvo con una de _esas_ sonrisas que ella tenía, porque la mayor de las hermanas Tendo tenía un sinfín de sonrisas distintas, aunque a algunos distraídos les gustaba pensar que era una única sonrisa para todo. No. ¡Pobres ilusos aquellos que osaban enfrentarse a la adorable Kasumi contando con tan poca información!

Kasumi sonrió y dijo: —¿Ranma, podrías ayudarme un momento?

Pero con _esa_ sonrisa.

Lo que traducido sería: «Más vale que dejes de holgazanear y contribuyas con algo en esta casa, al menos ayuda con los quehaceres, no doy abasto sola. ¿Acaso todos se creen que soy la empleada o qué? ¿Piensan que no tengo sueños, anhelos, esperanzas, deseos de casarme, de viajar por el mundo, de ir a la Universidad, de hacerme una vida? ¿Se creen que soy feliz cocinando y lavando ropa todo el día? ¡Quién en su sano juicio estaría feliz sirviendo la cena, trapeando el piso y limpiando el chiquero que _ustedes_ , malagradecidos, dejan todos los días!».

 _Esa_ sonrisa.

¿Escalofriante, verdad?

Así que Ranma no pudo decir que no al pedido de la dulce Kasumi; y así Kasumi lo usó de burro de carga para acompañarla al supermercado y llevarle todas las bolsas mientras hacían la compra semanal para la familia. Mientras se paseaba canturreando entre las góndolas de alimentos y Ranma empujaba resignado el carrito (notando que el contenido aumentaba y aumentaba de forma alarmante), Kasumi sonreía. Y su sonrisa podía traducirse en: «Así es, debería darte vergüenza, Ranma, así es como han aumentado las compras —y por tanto los gastos— de la familia desde que tú y el tío Genma viven con nosotros. Son máquinas de devorar».

Pobre Ranma.

Luego de tamaña odisea en el mercado, de la que nuestro héroe salió airoso como acostumbra, muchas otras sorpresas le deparaban al chico de la trenza.

Volvió a casa de los Tendo dispuesto a escapar de la técnica de sonrisas de Kasumi, así que sin mirar atrás anduvo a grandes pasos por el jardín para intentar llegar a la ventana de Akane. Pero a mitad de un paso un golpe venido de la nada lo derribó, dejándolo atontado por unos segundos. Al levantar la vista descubrió a un enorme panda con un cartel que decía «HORA DE ENTRENAR».

—¡¿No tenías otro momento, viejo?! —gritó Ranma de malhumor.

Y el cartel del panda decía: «NO».

La pelea comenzó, el panda le lanzó el cartel sin miramientos a Ranma, y este lo recibió de lleno en su cara, que se mantuvo roja por un tiempo. Luego el panda lanzó una serie de rápidas patadas y puñetazos, que el chico esquivó en parte, haciendo gala de su agilidad, pero algunas otras le dieron en el cuerpo causándole quejidos de dolor.

El panda se tomó un segundo para respirar y descansar, y Ranma aprovechó el momento para responder las patadas y puñetazos, todos directo a la enorme, peluda, mullida y adorable barriga del panda, lo que le daba una ventaja porque lo protegía en parte del dolor y hacía que su oponente se cansara más al golpearlo.

Ranma realizó el truco de las castañas calientes. El panda recibió en su cuerpo los millones de golpes en décimas de segundo, terminó un poco desmadejado y con la lengua afuera, pero aún así tuvo fuerzas de levantar otro cartel. «GOLPEAS COMO NENITA».

Ranma se enfureció y de una patada voladora lo mandó directo al estanque, le saltó encima y le siguió golpeando con los puños dentro del agua.

Una voluptuosa pelirroja que chorreaba agua gritó:

—¿¡A quién le llamas nenita?!

La pelea siguió. Rompieron los muros del patio, rompieron las tablas del entarimado que daba al jardín, hasta rompieron la armonía del paisaje cuando hicieron rodar la roca junto al estanque, que estaba colocada estratégicamente en ese punto según el feng-shui. Se enredaron y rodaron por el piso dándose patadas y golpes, arrojándose al agua una y otra vez.

Un par de horas después estaban los dos tirados en el césped del jardín, con los brazos y las piernas estiradas, Ranma despeinado y harapiento, el panda sucio y con manchas verdes de pasto en su otrora blanco pelaje.

—Te vencí… —murmuró Ranma a duras penas.

«ESO NO ES…» decía el cartel del panda en respuesta. Y quedó inconsciente, sin poder terminar de escribirlo.

El chico de la trenza se levantó despacio, haciendo muecas de dolor. Se pasó las manos por el cuerpo para sacarse el polvo y soltó quejidos, se atusó el cabello y se limpió un poco de sangre que le caía del labio, además tuvo tiempo de buscar agua caliente para volver a ser hombre; y cojeando un poco siguió camino al cuarto de Akane.

El sol anaranjado rozaba el horizonte y Ranma, con la ropa desgarrada y la cara llena de moretones, cojeaba lentamente por el jardín.

De pronto vio que desde la casa salía Soun Tendo, andando a pasos apurados, con cara de pocos amigos, y llegó hasta él directo a increparlo.

—¡Ranma! ¡Más vale que tengas una explicación para esto!... ¡Y que sea muy buena!

Luego procedió a tomarlo por el cuello y zarandearlo con fuerza mientras lo estrangulaba y continuaba gritando. Ranma alcanzó a ponerse azul antes de lograr liberarse, tosiendo con fuerza.

—¿Qué es…?... ¿Qué… ocurre…?

Cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof.

—Ranma —pronunció su nombre lentamente y con severidad Soun—, ¡explícame por qué esta chiquilla dice que es tu prometida!

Y estiró el brazo para señalar a su espalda a una jovencita menuda y atractiva, de sonrisa adorable, cabello largo y suave, piel perfecta, ojos grandes y azules, vestida con una falda de volados y una blusa de pronunciado escote.

«¿Qué… diablos?», pensó Ranma con cara de desvalido.

—¡Ranma, explícame ahora mismo! —dijo un Soun demoníaco, que luego se deshizo en lágrimas, arrodillándose ante el chico, tomándolo por la camisa—. Ranma, por favor, explícame qué ocurre, ¿es que no te tratamos bien aquí?, ¿es que no te damos todo lo que tenemos y aún más? —lloraba a moco tendido el hombre—. Te he dado a mi hija en matrimonio, te he confiado lo más sagrado e importante que tengo, te recibí en esta casa como un hijo más, ¿y así me pagas? ¿Qué haré ahora? ¿Cómo podrá casarse Akane? ¿Qué otro hombre la aceptará?... ¿Es que no comprendes el aprieto en el que me pones? ¡Ranma, por favor, no me hagas esto! ¡Mi Akane se quedará solterona si no te casas con ella! Buaaaaaa

Las lágrimas salían por torrentes mojando la ropa de Ranma.

—No entiendo nada, tío Soun. No la conozco de nada, no sé quién es ella, ¡lo juro!

—¿De verdad, Ranma? Hijo mío, ¿no me mientes? —lo miró esperanzado Soun.

—De verdad. No sé quién es.

—¿Y no te gusta ni un poco?

—Pues…

—¡No me respondas! —pidió Soun en un grito, llevándose la mano al pecho como si lo hubieran apuñalado.

—¡Ya basta con andar poniéndome prometidas a diestra y siniestra! ¡No tengo nada que ver con esto, no me interesa! ¡Lo único que quiero ahora es poder llegar a la maldita ventana de Akane! ¡Maldicióóóóóónnnnnn! —exclamó levantando el rostro a los cielos y gritando su furia.

Se zafó de Soun Tendo y luego señaló hacia donde su panda-padre estaba todavía inconsciente en el césped.

—Si quiere reclámele a mi viejo, ¡yo me largo!

Y nuevamente Ranma caminó despacio y cojeando por el jardín mientras los rayos del sol casi desaparecían del cielo.

Nabiki lo observó con una sonrisa torcida desde una de las puertas correderas abiertas del jardín. Ranma le devolvió la mirada. Los ojos de Nabiki brillaron codiciosos. Ranma gruñó por lo bajo.

—Cuñadito, vaya sorpresa. ¿Estás dando un paseo por el jardín? —sonrió con ironía, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres, Nabiki?

—¿Yo? Nada.

Ranma cojeó algunos metros más allá.

—Sin embargo… —siguió Nabiki.

«Rayos y centellas», pensó Ranma, y se giró lentamente (ya que el cuerpo aún le dolía luego del «entrenamiento»).

—Me pregunto si a Akane le gustaría enterarse de la buena nueva de que tiene otra rival para conquistar tu amor —sentenció Nabiki y en su ojo izquierdo se vio el brillo de una diminuta estrella.

—Hagámosla corta —replicó Ranma—. ¿Cuánto?

—¿Cuánto? —Nabiki se llevó una mano al pecho—. ¿Te refieres a cuánto me importa la felicidad de mi hermanita? ¿Cuánto sufre mi corazón al verla llorar, al verla romper el concreto con sus manos cuando se enfurece contigo? ¿O a cuánto estoy dispuesta a hacer por ti, querido Ranma, que me caes tan bien y creo que haces una pareja tan adorable con Akane?

—Quiero decir cuánto me costará.

Nabiki extendió una mano, en señal de que esperaba que se la llenaran pronto.

—Por ser tú, 2000 yenes —Ranma casi hizo un gesto de alivio, pero Nabiki continuó en seguida—. Eso por mantener el secreto de tu nueva prometida durante la cena. Si además quieres que me encargue del asunto, y ambos sabemos lo que quiero decir por «encargarme del asunto» —Nabiki alzó ambas cejas y su mirada se ensombreció—, y que Akane no escuche nunca ni el más mínimo rumor sobre esto, pues… Te tendré el presupuesto listo esta noche y podremos revisarlo juntos en detalle.

—Toma —respondió Ranma arrojándole unos billetes que sacó de su bolsillo (que no eran muchos, seamos honestos)… No tengo tiempo para esto —agregó nervioso—, tengo que llegar a la ventana de Akane.

Siguió cojeando, ahora tomando más impulso, casi corriendo, su corazón latía acelerado, lo único que ansiaba era llegar a esa ventana y traspasar los secretos que ocultaba Akane en aquel recinto privado de su habitación. Era lo único, lo que más deseaba con su alma y con su cuerpo.

Siguió corriendo de manera casi chistosa con una pierna mala por el jardín, ese jardín que era su enemigo y parecía agrandarse y ser eterno, tan grande como la cancha de fútbol de Capitán Tsubasa, y a cada paso lo alejaba de su meta.

Shampoo apareció unos metros por delante de él cortándole el paso y reclamando:

—Shampoo embarazada. Ranma hacerse cargo de hijo que dar a Shampoo.

—¡Vete de aquí! —exclamó Ranma en un impulso, y sin casi pensarlo ni detenerse en su carrera, la empujó de un manotazo por encima del muro de los Tendo.

—¡Ranma Saotome! ¡Pagarás por haberle hecho esa atrocidad a mi Shampoo! —gritó Mousse también apareciendo ante él.

—¡No molestes! —rugió Ranma dándole una patada que hizo volar lejos al chico pato, que en su trayectoria también se llevó puesta sin querer a la abuelita Cologne, que estaba de pie en el muro del dojo para reclamarle «al yerno» sobre el asunto, pero no alcanzó ni a abrir la boca.

Ranma corrió desesperado los últimos metros, y así, luego de _quince capítulos_ en los que no había ocurrido nada que tuviera que ver con lo que contamos al principio…

-Lo siento, ERROR DE TIPEO-

Luego de _quince horas_ en las que ocurrieron cosas que no tenían trascendencia ni relación con lo que contamos al principio, por fin Ranma llegó a su destino. Levantó orgulloso la cabeza y con lágrimas en los ojos observó aquel pequeño cuadrado de luz que era la ventana del cuarto de su prometida.

Pero, aunque las cortinas no estaban echadas, la ventana se mantenía cerrada; las probabilidades de entrar a saludarla «casualmente» como había querido eran escasas.

Gracias a Kami-sama Ranma Saotome siempre tenía un plan, y sería lo más «casual» que hubiera ocurrido nunca en toda Nerima.

…

Mientras tanto, todo ese tiempo Akane había estado en su habitación tecleando como poseída. A su lado la taza del aromático té de menta que bebía siempre al escribir ya estaba vacía. En sus audífonos aún sonaban una y otra vez las cinco o seis canciones de Hikki, su cantante favorita; las había elegido especialmente porque la inspiraban para la historia que escribía en ese momento.

Alegre, sonriente, con su corazón apasionado y su cabeza llena de turbulentas ideas, se sentía en el paraíso, tan inspirada y con ganas de contar tantas fabulosas historias que sentía la vida no le alcanzaría ni aunque se pasara todas las horas que le restaban por vivir haciendo aquello. ¿Los grandes escritores se sentirían así siempre? Era embriagador y adictivo, demasiado atrapante, electrizante, absolutamente placentero, la hacía feliz hasta las lágrimas.

Y eso que recién comenzaba a experimentar las delicias del _fandom_.

Pobre e inocente Akane que ni imaginaba su destino.

Dio vueltas las ideas y los párrafos en su cabeza, buscó incansable una manera mejor de decir las cosas, mejor y más bella, porque buscaba hacer de su obra verdadero arte. Su corazón tan puro resplandecía de felicidad al ver cómo lograba avanzar, hoja tras hoja, entregando lo mejor, abriendo al mundo su corazón para que leyeran lo que estaba en él escrito con tinta que nunca se borraría. Se daba a su público lector en cuerpo y alma, Akane siempre había sido así de generosa en todo cuanto hacía, ¿de qué manera comprenderían ellos mejor?, ¿de qué manera estarían más regocijados?, ¿de qué forma quedarían más satisfechos y felices y la acompañarían en ese maravilloso viaje a través de una historia?

Akane desgastaba sus encantadores dedos sobre el teclado, brindando todo cuanto tenía, ideando la manera de dar más aún, siempre sonriendo porque aquello no era ningún sacrificio para ella, solo puro trabajo, que era duro, pero en su sacrificio y dificultad había algo que le estrujaba el corazón de forma dolorosamente satisfactoria y feliz.

Raro, sí.

Tan ensimismada estaba Akane en lo que hacía que dio un grito casi desgarrador cuando algo entró de improviso a su cuarto por la ventana, rompiendo los vidrios en mil pedazos.

Ranma rodó por el suelo para amortiguar el impacto y se levantó de inmediato sobándose un hombro y mirando por la ventana rota hacia fuera.

—¡Ranma! —exclamó Akane mirándolo asustada—. ¿Qué haces?

—Ese idiota de Ryoga… —dijo Ranma levantando un puño—. ¡Ya verá cuando lo encuentre!

Y miró hacia Akane para ver si se tragaba el cuento de manera tan poco disimulada que si no fuera porque ella tenía la cabeza en otra cosa no, de ninguna manera se lo hubiera tragado.

—Y… ¿qué tanto hacías en tu cuarto? —preguntó después Ranma en tono despreocupado, poniendo las manos detrás de la cabeza muy relajado mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Eh… pues —Akane se giró en su silla y se enredó con sus propios dedos mientras trataba de mover el mousse de la computadora para cambiar de página, poner cualquier cosa y que Ranma no descubriera lo que _realmente_ hacía—… Nada, solo haciendo la tarea… ¡Eso! ¡Claro! Haciendo la tarea.

Akane aún estaba perdida en sus ensoñaciones y en las escenas que estaba describiendo antes de que Ranma la interrumpiera de forma tan inoportuna, así que no pudo pensar en actuar de manera más creíble.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Ranma mirándola seriamente.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada por largos segundos, muy nerviosa, con gotas resbalando por su rostro.

Y en ese momento se fue la luz y todo quedó en penumbras.

Akane ahogó una exclamación. Ranma se movió unos milímetros.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Sí, sí —respondió Akane con voz temblorosa.

Y la luz volvió de nuevo inundándolo todo.

—Solo fue una baja en la corriente —comentó Ranma.

—¡Familia, la cena está servida! —llamó Kasumi con voz cantarina desde el piso de abajo.

Ranma tuvo un escalofrío al recordar a Kasumi Tendo y su técnica de las sonrisas, pero su estómago dirigió a su cuerpo, como siempre.

—Oye, Akane, ¿bajamos?

—Sí… sí, bajemos. Pero tú primero, yo ordenaré mis libros antes de ir —se levantó de la silla despacio e hizo como que acomodaba los cuadernos y libros sobre el escritorio.

Ranma la miró de nuevo, pero al final tenía tanta hambre que se fue sin decir nada más.

En cuanto abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió, Akane se lanzó de nuevo sobre la silla de escritorio y miró la computadora.

—¡Carajo! ¡Se cortó la luz! ¿Había guardado el archivo? ¡Kami- sama, por favor que así sea! —lloriqueó.

Y sí, lo había guardado. La vida de fanficker enseña, y con mucha dureza, que hay que oprimir CTRL G de vez en cuando mientras se escribe o en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pueden perderse horas de intenso trabajo y hasta el alma misma en un abismo de lágrimas y desesperación.

Ya más tranquila, Akane apagó la computadora y se fue a cenar. Sin embargo, un terrible miedo se había adueñado de su corazón: Ranma estaba comenzando a preocuparse por lo que hacía, comenzaba a mirarla, a prestarle atención. Si él descubría que ella…

¡No! Prefería morir antes que ser expuesta. Revelar su secreto sería fatídico, como estar desnuda frente al mundo.

A partir de ahora debía cuidarse muy bien de Ranma Saotome.

 **.**

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙

 **.**

 _Será actualizado._

 **.**

 **.**

Para más información, búsquenme en facebook en la página de Fantasy Fiction Estudios.

Escuchen en ivoox los podcast que hago junto a Noham, "FFE Podcast" y "En la cama".

Links en mi perfil.


	3. Madame Love en peligro

Ranma ½ no me pertenece

.

 **Madame Love en peligro**

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙

 **.**

 _A partir de ahora debía cuidarse muy bien de Ranma Saotome._

Akane fue a cenar con el corazón en un puño, eso de llevar una doble vida como escritora de fanfics era un poco estresante. No podía hablarlo con nadie porque tenía miedo a que se rieran de ella, o peor, a que no la comprendieran y tuviera que explicar qué era un _fanfic_. Qué tremendo esfuerzo explicar, con la cara sonrosada, que ella «imaginaba cosas», y esas cosas no eran con gente real sino con personajes y, más aún, ¡personajes inventados por otros!

Agachó su cabeza, aplastada por una súbita pena. A veces fantaseaba con poder contárselo a Kasumi, su hermana más querida y la más comprensiva también… pero no, Kasumi estaba rara últimamente. Luego estaba Ranma. Pero Ranma se reiría de ella, de seguro, y ese tonto no entendía nada de nada nunca, menos iba a comprender su sensible corazón de fan. Aunque Ranma se la pasaba leyendo manga, así que… Nah, ni por asomo leería Inuyasha, eso estaba claro. Pero la entristecía, Ranma, además de su prometido [sonrojo, sonrojo, terrible sonrojo] era un muy buen amigo, le hubiera gustado compartir esas cosas con él.

…Bah, ¡¿en qué rayos pensaba?! Escribir era un trabajo solitario, y su afición era bastante incomprendida; no se atrevía a mencionarlo incluso ante sus compañeras de colegio, esas que también leían Inuyasha (aunque tenían cierta tendencia hacia _Seshomaru_ que Akane no comprendía). Y es que ellas no conocían el mundo del fanfiction, y si bien Akane estuvo tentada de comentarlo alguna vez, luego recapacitó: si lo decía, sus amigas investigarían más, leerían y ¿qué tal si descubrían que ella era Madame Love? ¡Mejor ni pensarlo! De ser así, descubrirían que era _ella_ la que había ideado _ciertas escenas_ que… Ya la habían tildado de «rara» en otras ocasiones, por otros motivos, no quería que siguieran hablando de ella. Pero su corazón se oprimía: ¡necesitaba tanto fangirlear con alguien!

—Toma, Akane —su hermana Kasumi la sacó de sus pensamientos alargándole un tazón con arroz.

Akane agradeció un poco sorprendida y sonrojada, e intentó no ensimismarse tanto, debía mantener la compostura. Aunque si hubiera prestado atención se habría dado cuenta que no tenía de qué preocuparse, cada cual comía en silencio y estaba en lo suyo. Ella le daba miradas a Ranma para cerciorarse que no la vigilaba; Ranma cruzaba miradas ceñudas con Nabiki, y Nabiki lo miraba divertida y después indiferente. Su padre, Soun, miraba a Ranma con desconfianza, el chico lo miraba con un poco de recelo y miedo; luego ambos miraba a Genma, que transformado en panda no miraba a nadie fingiendo inocencia. Y Kasumi los miraba a todos, uno por uno, _uno por uno,_ mientras servía más en cada plato y sonreía.

Sí, _sonreía._ De manera intraducible.

Cuando Akane se metió a la cama esa noche no pudo evitar, antes de dormir, leer nuevamente el último capítulo de Inuyasha que había salido. Saboreó cada escena como la primera vez y se le ocurrieron varias ideas _muy originales_ para los próximos capítulos de sus historias.

Las balbuceaba mientras se quedaba dormida.

—Oh… una escena comiendo… en el Sengoku… Inuyasha y Kagome… mmm… llega Shippo y los interrumpe… Estaban… estaban a punto de besarse… y Shippo dice, no, ¡no!, Miroku comenta que vio a Inuyasha con Kikyo… Sí, sí, buen inicio… para el conflicto…

Giró en la cama con el manga apretado contra su pecho.

—Inuyasha —murmuró—… es tan lindo… ojalá Ranma… —estrujó la revista un poco más, ya perdida en el mundo de los sueños—. Ojalá Ranma… tuviera unas orejitas… como las de Inuyasha.

…

A unas cuantas manzanas de allí otra persona pensaba en ese preciso momento «ojalá Ranma tuviera unas orejitas como las de Inuyasha».

Kuno Kodachi (¿o es Kodachi Kuno?, ¿o será Kodachi Tatewaki?, ¿o al revés? ¿Y no será Kodashi y no Kodachi? En fin…), la rosa negra, o la petunia negra, o lo que fuera, vestida con una delgada yukata de seda negra, cerró bien la puerta de su alcoba y luego se detuvo ante la más grande gigantografía de Ranma de cuerpo entero que tenía colgada en la pared. Se paró de puntillas y le dio un breve beso en los labios que la hizo sonrojar.

—Amado mío —susurró con timidez.

Luego acarició despacio la imagen hasta llegar justo a la altura de la entrepierna, donde apretó con fuerza una manija que estaba camuflada en la pared y abría una puerta que llevaba a una habitación secreta. Kodachi (o Kodashi) entró despacio al lugar, que estaba rodeado de velas encendidas y más fotografías, de Ranma por un lado, en diferentes poses y en distintos lugares. Y por el otro lado, de grandes dibujos pintados de cierto personajes mitad perro, mitad demonio, de cabello largo y blanco (plateado dicen algunos, para que suene mejor), que vestía ropa roja.

Kodachi cayó al suelo de rodillas y alzó el rostro hacia las dos grandes fotografías frente a ella, y con lágrimas en los ojos clamó, de forma desgarradora:

—¡Oh, Inuyasha! ¡Oh, Ranma!

Tuvo que parar para contener su emoción, y luego continuó.

—Su sierva está aquí, para adorarlos una noche más —las llamas en las velas danzaron ante la fuerza de sus palabras—. Ranma, mi Ranma-sama, clamo tu perdón, no castigues a esta fiel sirviente tuya, no dejo de amarte y de desearte en mi futuro, pero las mujeres también tenemos necesidades.

Dicho esto, se acomodó sentada en el suelo, abrió una pequeña laptop de color rosa y comenzó a leer fanfics de Inuyasha.

Era una lectora exigente y solo disfrutaba de lo mejor. Las historias románticas, sutiles, llenas de una elegante pasión disimulada, de ternura embriagadora y bonitos gestos de amor y cariño entre su pareja favorita eran las que más le gustaban. Leyó un rato, temblando de expectativa, con el rostro sonrojado y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, solo lanzando algunas exclamaciones ahogadas.

—Oh… Ah…

Poniendo un puño sobre su boca, con los ojos nublados.

—Qué bonito —comentó al terminar de leer.

Hizo click y procedió a dejar un comentario. Era una historia de Madame Love, una de sus autoras favoritas, que le gustaba tanto porque captaba la esencia de todos los personajes, la química perfecta entre ellos, y escribía con suma fineza escenas tan románticas que hacían saltar su impetuoso corazón de manera desbocada.

Al terminar de dejar su comentario, donde le expresaba su agrado y dicha, esperando que escribiera más cosas como aquella que sin duda mostraban lo excelsa que era aquella extraordinaria mujer que escribía tales escenas, firmó como «Apasionada», un simple alias que usaba por aquellos lares, no fuera que alguien descubriera que la magnífica Kodachi Kuno frecuentaba sitios como aquel.

Leyó unas cuantas historias más, algunas que estaban incompletas aún y generaron encontrados sentimientos en ella, entre el odio a la autora por no escribir más rápido, las ganas de que lo continuara y el temor de que aquel fic fuera olvidado y _nunca lo finalizaran._ Estuvo varias horas pegada a la pantalla, hasta bien entrada la madrugada, y es que no podía evitar desvelarse leyendo fanfictions. ¡Eran tan adictivos!

Antes de retirarse contempló largo rato las imágenes de sus dos grandes amores y pensó extasiada «ojalá mi Ranma-sama tuviera las orejitas de mi Inu-sama». Los miró, los miró de nuevo y los volvió a mirar. ¡Qué grandes hombres los dos! ¡Qué guerreros extraordinarios! ¡Qué fuertes y valientes! Su rostro se sonrojó. Qué grandioso sería si también Inu-sama fuera real, podría tenerlos a los dos allí, junto a ella.

Se veían muy bien juntos, uno al lado del otro, y es que su Ranma-sama era tan magnético que no podría dejar a nadie indiferente. Inuyasha y Ranma… La mente de Kodachi se perdió por senderos oscuros, muy oscuros, aquellos que a veces recorría mientras observaba a Ranma Saotome pelear con su hermano Tatewaki. Cuánta destreza tenían ambos y qué emocionante verlos luchar, tensar los músculos, sudar en su entrega, darse esas miradas aireadas y pasionales. Qué bien quedaban juntos también, los dos formaban una pareja que hacía vibrar sus huesos.

Y pensando en esa _pareja_ la mente de Kodachi fue por lugares aún más oscuros, podríamos decir tenebrosos, demasiado como para poder relatarlo aquí.

…

En otra parte de la ciudad, Akane despertó sobresaltada de una pesadilla terrible, de la que prefería olvidarse.

 **.**

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙

 **.**

 _Será actualizado._

 **.**

 **.**

Búsquenme en Facebook formando parte de Fantasy Fiction Estudios.

Pueden escuchar en ivoox todos los podcast que hago junto a Noham.

Los links a todo en mi perfil.

Gracias a los que leen.


	4. A Madame Love le sangran los ojos

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

.

 **A Madame Love le sangran los ojos**

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙

 **.**

Mientras tanto, en alguna parte de Corea, la fanficker IloveInuyasha19438112_Kag, una fan de las historias de Madame Love, hacía seis meses, siete días y algunas horas que esperaba una actualización de su ídola.

IloveInuyasha19438112_Kag estaba triste, muy triste, creía que quizá podría haberle pasado algo terrible a su escritora favorita, y sí así era ¿cómo enterarse? A Madame Love podría haberle ocurrido un accidente, podría haberse subido a un avión que sufrió un atentado terrorista, podría haber quedado amnésica y haberse olvidado de que escribía fics. Incluso podría ser una criminal peligrosa que cometía desfalcos y había estado obligada a huir y cambiarse el nombre y había tenido que abandonar para siempre sus historias.

Sí, IloveInuyasha19438112_Kag estaba muy triste, compungida, desolada, azorada, nerviosa, ansiosa, dubitativa y algunas otras palabras que ¿para qué las vamos a usar si seguro las escribimos mal y ni sabemos qué significan?

Pues eso, que IloveInuyasha19438112_Kag (o por su verdadero nombre, So Jin) se sentía triste, y cuando estaba así se le daba por escribir; y qué bueno, porque ella también hacía un tiempo que no publicaba nada. Se mandó un pequeño one shot de sólo 20000 o así de palabras, con un contenido cebollero típico donde Inuyasha sufría porque al no corresponderle el amor a Kagome por estar casado (y enamorado de Kikyou), la dulce, tierna y sufrida Kagome decidía casarse con Hoyo. Luego, Inuyasha comenzaba a tener sentimientos por Kagome sin necesidad de explicación, porque en toda buena historia los hombres felizmente casados comienzan a tener sentimientos por otra mujer una vez casada sólo porque ya no está disponible, eso no es necesario explicarlo ni justificarlo, mucho menos en los fanfics. Al ocurrir esto Kagome se siente dividida entre el deber a su marido y la pasión por el hombre que ama; pero muy convenientemente en ese momento Hoyo descubre que tiene una enfermedad terminal y le queda poco tiempo de vida. Ese era el momento cumbre de la historia, porque entonces Kagome ya no se sentía tan culpable por engañar a su esposo y comienza un tórrido romance con Inuyasha, que a su vez engaña a su mujer pero ¿qué importa?, Kikyou se lo merecía por... por ser Kikyou, y porque es una perra, como todo el mundo ya sabe.

Unos meses después Hoyo muere con su tierna y (según él) muy fiel esposa sosteniendo su mano. Al poco tiempo Kagome e Inuyasha se casan y todos son felices. Menos Kikyou, pero no importa porque ella es mala, aunque nunca se vio cómo ni por qué, pero eso el lector lo intuye.

Bravo. Final feliz. Otro fic con éxito asegurado.

So Jin lo terminó de escribir, lo miró un poco por encima y ya estaba lista para subirlo. Lo publicaría en la serie de one shots que estaba creando, esa que hizo sólo porque era moda y no porque quisiera hacer algo en especial en sus historias, no importaba, cualquier montón de reviews era bien recibido.

Antes de publicar, So Jin repasó los reviews anteriores que había recibido, borró un par que decían que su historia era mala y que no sabía usar las personalidades de los personajes correctamente; no pudo borrar otro que le decía que aprendiera a poner las comas y tildes porque era de un usuario registrado, pero en cambio se dejó un review como un lector anónimo diciendo que no hiciera caso a los malos comentarios y que ella era una gran escritora.

Sí, muy bien.

Después publicó el capítulo. Un rato después dejó otros dos reviews como anónimos diciendo que el capítulo era genial y quería que actualizara pronto.

Perfecto. No se notaba en lo más mínimo que se estaba autoalabando, era una maestra. En dos o tres días más se escribiría otro par de reviews. La popularidad no se construía sola.

...

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de Japón, Madame Love, mejor conocida como Akane Tendo, revisaba las últimas publicaciones de su página de fanfics favorita.

Últimamente estaba bastante ocupada con la escuela y la vida en general y casi no tenía tiempo para escribir; no abandonaba sus historias, no, señor, quería terminar todos sus fics (que eran en realidad solo dos), incluso tenía ganas de escribir otros más. A veces, simplemente, se sentía un poco cansada y abatida, Akane era muy empeñosa en todo lo que hacía y siempre se aplicaba una y otra vez a todo lo que le gustaba. En general, aunque intentara mucho, las cosas no le salían del todo bien, excepto los deportes (sin contar la gimnasia rítmica, pero eso es otra historia que contó alguien más); como decíamos, a veces las cosas no le salían como quería, pero en la escuela era muy buena, y escribir también era algo que se le daba bien, no era genial, pero al menos sabía poner los kanjis correctamente y no los andaba cambiando a su antojo aunque «igual se entendiera». Así que a veces Madame Love, o Akane, se entristecía un poco porque en el tiempo que ella se aplicaba en un buen fic otras personas publicaban hasta cinco historias; malas, muy malas, pero que igual se leían, porque el buen gusto no es algo característico de todos los seres humanos.

Pero Akane sabía que cuando se sentía así solo tenía que abrir su página de fanfics favoritas, mirar las cosas nuevas que se estaban publicando, leer un poco y allí mismo comenzaba a surtir efecto aquel hermoso bálsamo. ¡La de barbaridades que había en aquella página! No sabría ni por donde comenzar a describirlas, parecía un cuento de horror de H. P. Lovecraft; entre asesinatos al idioma, maniqueísmo de personajes, vulgaridades obscenas que querían hacer pasar por sexo, y tontos aplaudiendo y rogando por más basura como aquella Akane se sentía en el mundo de Alicia.

Y ese era el secreto. Luego de un rato de mirar y leer, Akane se limpiaba la abundante sangre que había salido de sus ojos lastimados con aquellas barbaridades y se brindaba con más ahínco todavía a crear sus obras.

Así que puso su música favorita en los auriculares, abrió un nuevo archivo de Word y tecleó «capítulo 5» en la primera frase. Pero Akane, luego de tantas laceraciones a su vista, y luego de haber transitado aquellos oscuros caminos del fanfiction habiendo publicado un par de cosas, ya no era la misma. De a poco, muy de a poco Madame Love se transformaba y decía en sus historias algunas otras cosas, un poco por allí, un poco por allá, la ironía sazonaba ricamente sus obras. Y ¡oh, qué bello! cuando los aludidos no se daban por aludidos, mostrando que no sabían captar nada de lo que estaban leyendo.

Pero qué más deliciosamente bello aún cuando _sí_ captaban, y a sus fics solo los acompañaba el silencio de los ofendidos.

Akane/Madame Love, sola en su cuarto, con los auriculares entregándole una movida canción de Yamapi, soltó una risa digna de Kodachi Kuno.

…

 _Dedicado a mi niño, que practica este método para ponerse a escribir._

Nota de autora: Por si les interesa, la canción de Yamapi que escucha Akane es "Daite señorita".

Sí, tanto esperaron y este es el capítulo, lo lamento XD; pero espero poder seguir publicando más cosas este mes, sigo escribiendo y sigo teniendo ideas, solo que el tiempo es muy poco y la vida diaria me requiere con sus obligaciones.

Y por cierto, el que esté libre de pecado que escriba un fic para contradecirme.

Hasta luego.


End file.
